Espionage
by Aisalynn
Summary: Originally started for the espionage challenge. Snape begins his spying for Dumbledore, and is finally accepted back into the inner circle, only to find there is nothing he can do to stop the sequence of events allready taking place.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nodda. **

**A/N: This was originally started for the Espionage challenge. But, when I wiped out my computer I forgot to save all my links! So I can't find the web page that had all the requirements for the challenge. If anyone knows where I can find it, please tell me. Though I might not continue it with all the requirements, seeing as how I just kept writing the story even though I couldn't find that page…**

**Chapter One: The Calm Before The Storm**

A cold, cruel wind whipped mercilessly over the astronomy tower, it's howling wretched and sorrowful. Not unlike the lone figure standing there, starring silently at the stars. The man's long, black robes and long, black hair thrashed violently in the wind, but he seemed to take no notice of this nuisance. He didn't mind the wind. In fact, he welcomed it. Welcomed the bitter cold. Perhaps it would numb him, he thought. Numb his very soul.

The face of this man, was not the face of a man who had led a happy, easy life. No, this was the face of a man who had led a life of pain, betrayal, sorrow, and failure. This was the face of a man who had lost everything that he loved, everything that he was, and only had the bitter, cold thoughts in his head, and the bitter, cold wind to comfort him.

Few who know this man, know of his past. Though everyone can sense the darkness there. They can see it in the hardness of his jaw, the curl of his lip, his ever-present air of hatred. But no one, save one or two, can see the regret in his eyes. The very eyes that now stared unseeingly at the heavens, absorbing the twinkling light of the stars rather than reflecting them.

Severus Snape was lost in the twisting labyrinth of his own mind. Traveling through the maze of memories and emotions, searching for one thing: the strength to do what soon must be done. Finally, he drew himself out of his thoughts and focused on the white mask that was held loosely in his hand. There was a time when he was proud to wear that mask, a time when life, seemed to have a meaning. But now he realized, his life had been dead: even more so than now.

His life had depended upon the hatred, the violence. Depended upon the rush before the kill, the planning, the evil, to block out the guilt and self-loathing that threatened to engulf him. It wasn't really like he had believed in the cause they worked for. He didn't really want Voldemort in power, didn't believe that the "filthy mud-bloods" should be destroyed. He simply had wanted revenge, and power. Lord Voldemort gave him both those things.

Now, he felt no lust for power. No need for revenge. All he did in life now, was for repentance. It was for repentance that he now waited for the Dark Lord's call. Waiting for the mark that was forever burned in his mind, to burn on his forearm.

It had taken him almost three years, but finally, he was back in Voldemort's inner circle. Tonight, he would be welcomed with open arms by his old "friends." He would be honored as one who had proven himself time and time again. Once, this would have sent a wave pride through him; but now, he merely felt nauseous.

Severus dragged his eyes away from the horrid mask and looked once again at the stars. His thoughts wavered from the past, to the present, to the future. Ever since the incident at the ministry more than a year ago, Voldemort had remained silent. No random muggle killings, or kidnaps. No attacks on the ministry or on Hogwarts. It would seem like he was doing nothing, but no; he was slowly, quietly gaining power, making plans. Unlike in the past, where the Dark Mark, loomed in the sky, permanently striking fear in everyone's hearts. He was smarter now, and even more dangerous. Severus knew he had a plan, and perhaps tonight, he would find out just what that plan was.

Severus did not flinch when he felt the burning on his arm, nor did he look at it. He knew the mark was black. It was time. He cast one more look at the grounds below him, and at the stars. The wind had stopped a few minutes ago, but he knew this false peace would not last. It was merely a calm before the real storm.

Putting the mask in his pocket, and at the same time pulling out his wand, he turned to march down the stairs.

Harry Potter watched the storm outside from his seat by the window. It was late, but he knew that if he tried to lie down, sleep would not come to him. So, he watched the violent swaying of the trees on the Hogwarts school grounds.

At age seventeen, Harry Potter had changed much from the skinny, scraggly boy he once was. Oh, he was still skinny and his hair, though now much longer, was still uncontrollable. But, if you look closely, you would see that he was no longer a boy.

His shoulders, though they showed no sign of the burden, held the weight of the hopes of an entire world. His vivid green eyes held a hardness not usual in people his age. He had seen too much at the age of seventeen. He was no boy. His youth had been stripped from him. His dreams had been replaced by the almost fatalism that had woven itself in his life. Yet he had accepted this fate with fierce determination.

Harry looked around his dormitory. Much had changed in his life, and in many others. His glance moved over his sleeping classmate's beds—with their curtains pulled around them, and faint breathing being heard—to the two empty beds. One, his that was barely used—compliments of the nightmares that plagued him. The other had been Seamus'. After Lord Voldemort's return became known, Seamus' mother had pulled him out of school, thinking he would be safer. Harry knew she was wrong. Hogwarts was the safest place there was.

Harry's gaze returned to the window, and looked over the grounds he knew so well. Another thing changed in his life: Hogwarts. Though it usually gave him a feeling of peace, of feeling of home, he was no more at peace here than at the Dursley's It felt odd, really, being at Hogwarts. The students tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, that no one was worried. But, though laughs echoed down the hallways, they were hollow, not quite true. And though, you can see smiles on people's faces, there was always that worry, that fear there.

Yet, nothing had happened. Harry's brow furrowed in frustration. What was going on? For the past two years they have heard nothing of Voldemort. Nothing. Zip. It was eerie. There was an uneasiness everywhere. Everyone felt it. Everyone knew that their false security someday would crash around them. And would they be ready for the storm that followed?

When the sky began to lighten, Harry slowly got up and walked to his bed, finally feeling he that he would be able to sleep. It was like this every night. He was awake till almost dawn, where he would crawl into bed and get a few hours asleep. But it seemed as if those few hours were all he needed lately. He took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. He turned his face to the window, watching the sky slowly lighten. He fell asleep like that, not even bothering to close the hangings around his bed.


	2. Son of His Enemy

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just have a crazy muse who is very fond of them.**

**A/N: I wanted to upload this earlier, but I'm grounded now and can only get on the computer when my mom isn't home. Heh. It seems writing fanfiction in Algebra class does not help your grade. smiles guiltily Once again, this was originally for the Espionage challenge. If anybody knows what that is and where I can find the web page it was on, please tell me. I'll give you marshmallows! **

**Chapter Two: Son of His Enemy**

Severus panted slightly as he made his way to his office. Things did not go as well as he had hoped during the meeting the night before. But, except for his slight heaviness in breath, you would not be able to tell of the hardships of the meeting. His back was straight, he walked with no limp, his face held no grimace, but merely his usual sneer. No one would guess that his thoughts were on a vial of pain-killing potion in his office.

When he reached the classroom dungeon, he glanced quickly around, grateful it was Saturday and there were no students around. He waved his wand, releasing the protective charms he had on his office. Once inside, Severus grabbed the vial he had set out and swallowed its entire contents in one swift movement. He stood there, rigid for a moment, then, with a sigh he sat down in a chair.

One single thought repeated itself in Severus's mind: he knew. Voldemort knew there was a spy amongst his servants. He wasn't being over cautions, wasn't suspicious. _He knew. _He had questioned and tortured many of his servants last night, including Severus. And though, he had told him nothing, Severus knew that he didn't have much time left until Voldemort _did_ find out who it was. It also meant that Voldemort wouldn't be telling anyone of his plans.

"Damn," he muttered.

Even though he knew he was supposed to sit down for at least fifteen minutes to allow the potion to work properly, he stood up, and walked our of his office. He also knew he needed to get this information to Dumbledore immediately.

He didn't stop as he came up to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. He barked the password and barely gave the gargoyle enough time to leap away before Severus stepped on the spiraling staircase behind it. He could hear voices as he came to the top, but he had no intention of waiting. After knocking once, he opened the door, and was surprised to see Harry Potter sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus looked from Potter to Dumbledore, and back to Potter again. He knew that Dumbledore had met with Potter continuously since the school year started, but he did not expect to see him there this early in the morning.

Potter turned around and looked at Severus, slight curiosity evident on his face. Not for the first time, Severus was struck by how different the boy was. But he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was so different. He searched the boy's face; the same nose, same unruly hair, same eyes. Lily's eyes...

"Severus? Did you want something?" Dumbledore asked. Severus realized he had been staring at Potter for some time now, and the boy was looking at him with a bit more than slight curiosity now.

"A word with you, Headmaster," he said, turning his gaze to Dumbledore and letting him know the importance of what he needed to say by his tone.

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, would you mind waiting outside the door? The er…door at the bottom of the stairs, if you will. We can continue our conversation in a moment." Potter nodded, stood up, and walked out the door.

Dumbledore waited a few minutes before he spoke again. "Now, Severus," he said placing the tips of his fingers together, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"He knows." Severus began to pace. "He knows there is a spy. He doesn't know who, but he is trying to find out." He grimaced slightly at the memory of the night before. "This ruins everything. Now, he is not telling any one his plans. Not even Lucius. And no doubt he will find out who the real spy is soon, and I will not be spying much longer." He didn't need to mention what would happen to him if Voldemort found him out. They both knew what would happen.

Dumbledore sighed and placed his hands on the desk. "Do you know how he found out?"

Severus stopped pacing and sat down in chair in front of the desk. "Potter. Voldemort used the link between their minds."

"But Harry has been very successful with Occulemency." It was true. Since the beginning of his sixth year Potter had worked very hard with Occulemency, determined not to let Voldemort use him to hurt anyone else. The rate at which he succeeded with it surprised Severus.

"Voldemort has not been able to completely reach his mind." Severus told Dumbledore. "He shouldn't be able to reach any of it, but this link they have…is strange. Some days he is able to lurk in Potter's mind, never getting clear thoughts, but sometimes, he gets…glimpses. These usually come when Potter is feeling a particularly strong feeling. Such was the case with this. He saw enough to know there was a spy, but not enough to know who."

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, a rare sign of weariness. "I never believed that Occulemency would stop Voldemort completely. The link between them _is_ strange, unlike anything ever seen before. And now that Voldemort can use it to his advantage…" Severus waited for the suggestion to follow. What should we do now? "…there is nothing we can do."

Severus stared at him. Nothing we can do? _Nothing?_ Surely there was _something._

Dumbledore looked sadly at him. "I'm afraid, the only way to severe this link between them is for one of them to die."

Severus didn't say anything. So that was it. The problem with Potter's scar would be there until the prophecy was fulfilled. But that was nothing new, he thought. There was always _some_ problem with Potter.

"Severus," Dumbledore leaned forward, a look of concern on his face. "there doesn't seem to be much more that you can do. Perhaps you should consider going into hiding. If he's not telling anyone anything—"

"No." Severus cut him off. "I'll continue." He stood up, "Well, Headmaster, I have some potions to prepare…" It was a lie. But he wanted to end this meeting. He did not want to listen to Dumbledore talk about going into hiding again. "Thank you, Headmaster." He nodded once and walked to the door. But as he place his hand on the door knob, Dumbledore spoke.

"I know what it was." Severus looked at him curiously. "What it was you were looking for in Harry. Why he is so different now. He's no longer a boy. He's a man. A man who has to save our world." Dumbledore's eyes were heavy with sadness and regret, as they usually were when he talked about Harry Potter. Severus stared at Dumbledore a moment, considering what he had said. Then, without a word, he opened the door and exited.

Potter was at the bottom of the stairs waiting patiently. "Potter," Severus sneered. "I'm surprised you weren't up there spying. It's what you normally do, isn't it? Sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong?" to his surprise, Potter didn't even glare. He merely looked at him, face expressionless and… was that amusement in his eyes? He had amused Potter? Severus found himself staring at the boy again, thinking of what Dumbledore had said.

"Er… Professor? May I go up now?" though the question was polite, it didn't seem forced, as he would have expected. Or even timid. Severus glared at him.

"Yes. You may go up now," he spat. He then turned on his heel and walked away.

Severus decided to watch Potter closely. So, as he didn't see Potter anywhere besides classes or meal times, Severus spent the next week following him around. This proved harder than Severus had originally thought. Often, Potter would slip off on his own, and Severus would end up waiting outside the owlery for long periods or pretending to browse the library has he watched Harry work alone at a corner table. But mostly, Potter would go into a certain room and stay in there for a very long time. Severus would be left to wander that corridor, docking house points from random students until he finally decided to go back to his quarters.

Thursday, Severus was standing outside the door to the room for the fifth time, glaring at it as if it had personally insulted him. What was Potter doing in that room? Finally, having lost all patience, he opened the door and marched right in.

The room was small, with a few tables that were piled with books and scraps of parchment. A single, small window let in the only light. It was over all, very unimpressive. There was only one chair, a large poofy arm chair, and in it, sat Harry Potter.

Potter did not seem to be surprised at Severus' abrupt entrance. He just looked at him with, once again curiosity and… amusement. Severus wanted to grind his teeth. _Why_ had he been amusing Potter so much?

He didn't give any greeting or explanation. Instead he studied the books on one of the tables: there were many Defense Against the Dark Arts books. He ran his hand over _Very Old and Forgotten Ways to Defend yourself Against the Dark Arts. _There were also a few books on meditation. He picked one of these up and flipped through it.

"Meditation, Potter?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea why Potter would have these books.

"Helps me with Occlumency. Clearing my mind, you know."

Severus nodded and placed the book down. "You have been quite successful with Occlumency." He sneered. "Far more than I ever expected from _you. _But, as you have been working with the Headmaster, I have not tested you for some time."

Potter stood up. "And you would like to now, sir?"

Severus gave a curt nod and pulled out his wand. Potter didn't reach for his. "Need I tell you to prepare yourself, Potter?" He asked. And without waiting for an answer: "Legilimens!"

He tried to reach into Potter's mind, but found himself blocked. He kept pushing, searching for a weakness. Finally, he broke through. He felt an odd mixture of triumph and anger. The Dark Lord would easily get through this pathetic barrier. But that thought died as he focused on the stream of images he was seeing.

They were all of Severus: Severus following Potter in the halls, Severus peering at him through the bookshelves in the library, Severus showing up in the same places as Potter all the time… They were all from this past week.

With the wave of his wand Severus ended the spell. Potter stood calmly before him, grinning slightly.

"I've been sloppy," Severus said with disgust.

Potter shrugged. "Well, for years I've been trying to escape teachers. And to escape them, you have to now when they are following you. You were more determined than most. Not many teachers waited outside this room for as long as you did, sir."

Damn. How had the brat known? Potter's eyes were twinkling. His expression would have looked almost like Dumbledore's if it wasn't for the mischievous, almost evil grin that was now forming on his lips.

"I've been sloppy," he said again. Potter's grin widened. "Well, I take it you meant to show me these images?" He got no answer only that irritating grin.

Severus put away his wand. "You seem to have learned to control you mind very well." He paused. "In face, you showed me those images with skill." Once again he paused, only thoughtfully this time. "Have you been trying to learn Legilimency?"

Potter's grin was gone. He didn't answer.

"Well?" Severus hissed. Slowly, Potter nodded. Severus narrowed his eyes. "I highly doubt the Headmaster is teaching you this." The brat shook his head. "I see." Severus said softly. He walked quickly over to a table in the far corner. As he expected, the books on this table were all about Legilimency.

He slowly turned to Potter again. "There is a very fine line between defense against the Dark Arts and Dark Arts themselves." Severus said softly. "And though, Occlumency is used for defense, Legilimency is very clearly one of the darker branches of magic."

"I don't believe that," Potter said, speaking just as softly as Severus. He looked perfectly calm, with one arm lying across the top of the chair he had been sitting in when Severus had barged in the room. Whatever Potter's emotions he was hiding them well. He was no longer acting like a fool with his heart on his sleeves. Severus wondered, had it been Black's death that had brought on this change?

"What exactly don't you believe?" he snapped.

"That there is some line that separates Dark magic from White magic. I believe that all magic is the same. It's when a wizard misuses the magic that it becomes Dark."

"Oh?" Severus sneered. "And what exactly do you wish to use Legilimency for?"

Potter smirked slightly. "Defense."

Severus sneered even more. "Defense? Legilimency is clearly _offensive_ magic, as it is invading someone else's mind. How are you using it for defense?" To his pleasure, Potter twitched nervously.

"Er…Sir? Do you remember in my fifth year, how when I pushed you out of my mind, I was dragged _into_ yours?" Severus' jaw clenched Potter gave another nervous twitch.

"My memory is excellent, Potter," he hissed. "I also remember another little incident in my office.." Severus watched as emotion clouded Potter's eyes. Was it guilt? Shame? Is that why he was now staring at the floor? Severus looked closely at him. So he hasn't managed to lock away all his emotions… But why was he feeling guilty? Surely he would be feeling triumph, or humor. Not guilt. But before Severus could study Potter further, he looked up, all emotion pushed aside.

"Well," he continued, "many times after I block somebody from my mind, the same thing happen: I am thrown into theirs. Even Voldemort's. Especially Voldemort's." Severus glared when he said the Dark Lord's name. "I figured learning Legilimency would help me control that. Also, I thought being able to understand how Legilimency works, I could bock it better with Occlumency. It _has_ helped. A moment ago, I was able to block you, and I was not pushed into your mind." He shuffled a bit, clearly expecting Severus to snap or glare at him.

He did not. What Potter had said made sense—amazingly. But Severus did not thing that was all. He raised one eyebrow. "And those are the _only_ reasons you have taken up this particular branch of magic, Mr. Potter?"

He glared at Severus. And though, it would have intimidated many people, it did not Severus. He merely glared back. Finally Potter spoke, in a clear but quiet voice.

"I'm tired of being lied to."

It was as Severus thought. The arrogant brat thought he had a right to know everything. That he even knew better that Dumbledore. He gave Potter his best sneer. "Of course, the Famous Potter must be involved in _everything_ so he can feel _important._ I thought you would have matured and wizened up. After all, you trying to feel important is what got your precious Godfather killed."

Something sparked behind Potter's eyes. Severus thought for a moment that he boy would scream at him, but the only sign Potter was angry was his clenched jaw. "I'm learning Legilimency," he said, "so I cannot be used. By anyone."

This Severus under stood. It was after all, being deceived and lied to that had led him to the Dark Lord, where he was used and tortured as the man saw fit. But he did not tell Potter this. Instead he glared the boy and said, "I will be informing the Headmaster of this." Then he turned around and grabbed one of the books. "These were taken from the Restricted Section. Thirty points from Gryffindor for getting these without permission. Be grateful I don't give you a detention." He made to sweep out of the room, but before he reached the door Potter spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Severus turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"For—for the pensieve." The son of his enemy continued. "I shouldn't have looked into it. I knew what it was and what it held… I had thought you were holding something about the Department of Mysteries form me. But that was no excuse. I'm sorry." There it was again: that look of guilt.

"Guilty, Potter? I would have thought you would enjoy that. You are, after all the son of James Potter. Surely you have told your little Gryffindor friends of the whole scene."

"It's not something you enjoy, finding out your father is exactly as the man who always hated you told you he was." He said, glaring slightly. "And I haven't told any of my friends about it."

For a moment Severus didn't say anything. He had not expected this. Harry Potter, son of James Potter had apologized to him, Severus Snape. The man his father hated most. Perhaps, even more than Voldemort himself. And then, he admitted that his father was an arrogant bastard! Definitely not what he had expected…

Severus stopped staring and snapped back into his usual glare. "Ten points from Gryffindor. For wasting my time with meaningless apologies." And with that, he was gone, walking swiftly down the corridor, glowering.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't tell me what you have been smirking about I'll hit you with such a cheering charm you won't be able to stop giggling for a month."

Harry looked up at his two best friends, who were grinning at him from across the table in the Gryffindor common room. "What are you talking about, 'Mione?" He asked innocently. They rolled their eyes.

Ron leaned forward, "You've been smirking for an hour now--ever since you came back from wherever you went off to. What's up?"

It was true. Harry had been smirking, his mind constantly replaying the conversation he had with Snape. Oh, how he loved Snape's expression when Harry had apologized. For someone who preached about hiding ones emotions, he certainly let them all show then: shock, disbelief, anger, a little bit of triumph, and what Harry had thought might have been forgiveness before _"wasting my time with meaningless apologies." _Harry's smirk faded. It wasn't meaningless. He truly was sorry, not only for looking in the pensieve, but also for what his dad and Sirius had done to Snape.

He looked up to see his best friends studying him closely. He placed a grin on his face. "It's nothing. Dumbledore might find out about Legilimency is all." Ron and Hermione of course, knew about him learning Legilimency. They even allowed him to practice on them once and a while. Harry glanced at Ron. He had learned some pretty interesting things that way..

Hermione's eyes were wide. "What? Oh Harry, he'll probably try to stop you from learning it! It's considered Dark magic you know."

Harry just smirked. "There's not much he can do about it now is there? I don't care if he knows." He then stood and headed toward the boy's dormitory so he didn't have to hear is two friends worry and complain.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He walked up the stairs, knowing perfectly well that he would not be asleep when Ron came up later.


End file.
